megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Duo (episode)
is the 1st episode of the Rockman.EXE Stream anime. It originally aired on October 2, 2004 in Japan. Summary During a quiet night in Densan City, an old man is seen collecting garbage and putting them in his trolley though it is appears to be highly technological as it was equipped with mechanical arm and rockets. Meanwhile, at the Space Observation Center, Dr. Hikari and the NetSavers was called upon the discovery of a comet. According to the head astronmer, this comet had passed by Earth 15 years ago. Although the scientists in the Observation Center failed to detect anything irregular about the comet, Dr. Hikari knows that the Comet belongs to Duo.EXE, signalling Duo's return. Dr. Hikari hopes that the comet will pass by Earth without troubles this time as the world is still suffering from the aftermath of Dr. Regal’s attack not too logn ago. In Internet City, Rockman and his friends are playing a game of soccer. Using their teamwork as well as proper usage of Battle Chips, their team are able to beat the apposing team. After the game, the group went to the airport to bid farewell to Dekao and Yaito who are going back to Jawaii and Kingland respectively. Enzan isn't around to say his goodbye as he was busy with the development of the new PET model, which disappoints Yaito. When she turned her head, her forehead reflects the sunlight which humorously blinded Enzan in his office. Around the same time, SciLab has suffer from some sort of radio obstruction when they received a transmission from the Observation Center. The head astronomer contact to inform Dr. Hikari that the comet has been transmitting some sort of signal which is around the same time radio obstruction begins. Meanwhile, Netto and his friends are stuck in a traffic jam while on their way back from the airport. When Tohru attempts to turn the radio on to listen to the traffic report, all he heard was static. Suddenly, the group felt a tremor which they believed to be an earthquake. To their surprised, a giant Mettool had appear in the real world without a Dimensional Area. The group quickly flee the area until they are picked up by Enzan in his limo. Seeing how much damage the virus will cause, Dr. Hikari sends the mobile Dimensional Converter to contain the giant virus. Enzan and Netto on the other hand decides to buy time for the converters to arrive. Within a construction site, the two of them manage to use the machine around to hook the Mettool and suspend it in midair. Once the converters had arrived, the two of them perform Cross Fusion had make short work of the virus before deleting it with a Double Program Advance. After reverting to their human form, Netto was shocked to find out that Rockman did not return to his PET and desperately tries to contact him. Chaud sends Blues to find him. Netto then received a map that he believes might lead them to Rockman. Somewhere in the CyberWorld, Rockman woke up and finds himself being confronted by an old enemy, Forte. Rockman accuses Forte for sending the Mettool into the real world though Forte denies it. Instead, Forte warns Rockman that a new enemy is approaching the Earth, threatening the CyberWorld. In order to defeat this new enemy, Forte needs to obtain Rockman's Ultimate Program to become stronger. MegaMan refuse to surrender his Ultimate Program and a battle ensures between the two. Back in the real world, Netto and Enzan follow the map to its destination but Rockman isn't there. Instead, they found the old man with the trolley, who reveals himself to be the former leader of the now defunct WWW, Dr. Wily who was reported missing since the Gospel incident. Wily warns them about Duo's return and his intention of destroying the Earth. Wily explains to them that Duo came to Earth 15 years ago for surveillance and chose 2 survivors from a plane crash as his probes; Ms. Yuri and Dr. Regal. Wily found and adopted the two of them. Through them, he is able to understand Duo a little. Duo is an alien Navi from another world tasked to destroy any planets that were deemed evil. Dr. Regal foreseen Duo's return and his intention of covering the Earth with a global Dimensional Area was to prevent Duo from succeeding aside from spreading fear throughout the world. With the end of the world approaching, Wily activate his trolley rockets to leave the area, not before giving Netto a soda can and tells him to give it to his father. Meanwhile, Blues had discover Rockman's signal and quickly heads to his location where Forte had already defeated Rockman. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Maylu *Roll.EXE *Chaud *ProtoMan.EXE *Dex *GutsMan *Yai *Glyde.EXE *Tory *Higsby *Yuichiro Hikari *Lord Wily *Chisao *Mr. Famous *Bass Battle Chips ---- ''Axess episode 51'' | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Stream episodes